Ultra Kids
by Vikey91
Summary: Mereka mendapatkan kutukan, saat mereka berpikiran mesum atau hentai sedikit. Maka seketika, tubuh ketiganya akan mengecil menjadi sosok anak berusia 6 tahun. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membantu tiga pria idola Sekolah itu agar bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu." Ide dari manga Happy Ice Cream! Rated M Just For Save.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultra Kids**

**Title : Ultra Kids**

**Author : Vikey91**

**Maincast : Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji.**

**Pairing : Saku-Saku, Neji-Saku, Naru-Saku.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, humor.**

**Rate : G**

**Type : Series**

**Summary :**

"**Mereka mendapatkan kutukan, saat mereka berpikiran mesum atau hentai sedikit. Maka seketika, tubuh ketiganya akan mengecil menjadi sosok anak berusia 6 tahun. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membantu tiga pria idola Sekolah itu agar bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu." Ide dari manga Happy Ice Cream! Happy Reading!**

**Bab 1 : Three little monster**

Suasana begitu gaduh saat gadis dengan warna merah jambu itu melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang. Terdengar helaan syukur dan bahkan tangisan haru yang ia yakini bukanlah tangisan tragedy.

"Forehead!" Teriakan melengking membuyarkan lamunan gadis merah jambu itu.

"Ino-pig… apa yang terjadi?"

"Syukurlah Sakura… syukurlah." Gadis merah jambu yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya bisa diam terkejut saat mendapati teman berambut pirangnya yang tiba-tiba menerjang –memeluk dengan erat, hampir-hampir tubuh kurus Sakura terpelanting berkilo-kilo meter.

"PIG! Tubuh gendutmu membuatku terhimpit." Keluh Sakura kemudian, berusaha melepaskan jeratan dari Ino sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura, kau sudah dengar? Mereka selamat. Mereka sudah kembali. Oh, demi _Kami-sama_, aku bahagia sekali." Ino mencengkram bahu sakura tak kira-kira. Sedikit bunyi keretak saking bersemangatnya. Senyum pepsodent terbentuk di bibir tipis gadis jelmaan Barbie itu.

"Ouch… PiG! Hentikan! Pliss, kau meremukkan tulangku sekarang."

"Oh, _Gomenne_ Forehead, aku hanya terlalu bahagaia. Akhirnya mereka kembali."

Ino hanya membalas rengutan Sakura dengan cengiran lebar. Kentara sekali, kalau teman sebangku Sakura itu sedang bahagia maksimal.

"Kau tahukan? Sasuke senpai, Naruto-baka senpai dan Neji senpai sudah ditemukan. Mereka selamat Forehead. Sekolah kita tidak jadi kehilangan asset berharga seperti mereka bertiga." Urai Ino berapi-api, seolah apa yang ia sampaikan bisa meringankan beban hidup masyarakat dunia yang semakin menghimpit, mencekik sejak harga bahan-bahan komiditi melambung naik dan tak pernah mau diajak turun lagi.

"Oh…"  
"Forehead!" jeritan kesal Ino melengking, memekakkan telinga.

"Pig! Apa-apaan kau itu. Merusak telinga berhargaku."

"Lagian, kau ini Sakura, kenapa responnya Cuma Oh… apa-apaan itu. Memangnya kau tidak bahagia kalau tiga pria tampan kita bersama itu selamat dan kembali ke sekolah ini. Semenjak mereka dinyatakan hilang diperbatasan Suna empat hari yang lalu, sekolah kita rasanya sepi Forehead. Suram, mencekam dan menghitam." Kali ini suara Ino terdengar begitu dramatis. Hingga gadis-gadis lain yang sedari tadi mengikuti pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino diam-diam itu ikut mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya Ampun Pig, kau berlebihan sekali. Aku sih senang, tiga senpai kita selamat. Tapi aku masih waras untuk tidak merespon kabar ini berlebihan. Dasar kau ini Pig." Omel sakura balik. Kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ino di belakangnya.

"SAKURA FOREHEAD! Kau aneh…" balas Ino dengan suara melengking –lagi. Lalu berlari mengejar langka Sakura yang sudah membelok menuju kelas pertamanya hari ini. Meninggalkan gambar poster yang tertempel di papan siswa, sebuah gambar penyelamatan dramatis tiga siswa Konoha High School dari kecelakaan pencinta Alam. Tiga siswa kebanggaan sekolah dengan warna rambut berlainan yang khas, biru, Orange dan hitam pekat.

.

.

.

"Aku senang sih mereka selamat. Tapi, kurasa teman-teman berlebihan. Salah sendiri naik gunung disaat cuaca ekstrim sedang berlangsung, itu namanya cari penyakit." Sakura terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Masih sedikit kesal dengan euforia teman-teman sekolahnya setelah tahu bahwa tiga siswa sekolahnya yang hilang saat kegiatan pencinta alam seminggu lalu itu selamat.

"Padahal juga tiga senpai itu belum juga berangkat. Hah, rasanya pasti merepotkan menjadi orang terkenal seperti mereka itu. Ah, iya. Lupa. Tuhkan minimarketnya kelewat. Gara-gara tiga senpai itu sih." Sedikit gemas, Sakura membalik badannya untuk kembali ke pintu minimarket yang terlewat lima langkah.

Kemudian, gadis bermata emerald itu memasuki minimarket untuk membeli keperluan sehari-harinya. Kesalnya semakin bertambah saat mengingat daftar panjang belanjaannya, semua barang yang dipelukan untuk mengisi kamar apartement barunya yang masih kosong.

"Karin-_nee_ benar-benar menyebalkan. Mengusirku pergi dari rumah hanya karena alasan ingin focus pada program kehamilannya dengan Sui-_nii_. Kejamnya dunia!" Lagi, sakura masih saja meracau sambil memilih barang-barang dan memasukkannya kedalam trolly. Mengungkit-ungkit alasan konyol kakak satu-satunya yang baru saja menikah sebulan yang lalu itu.

"Sikat kamar mandi, ember, sabun cuci. Apa lagi yang belum ya?" gumamnya sembari memasukkan alat-alat kebersihan kedalam trolly yang ia dorong. "Sekarang tinggal kebagian makanan. Yosh! Semangat Sakura."

_Hiks… hiks_..

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil saat ia melewati deretan makanan ringan dan es krim sebelum ia sampai ke rak makanan instan yang menjadi tujuannya. Dengan penasaran juga sedikit takut, Sakura mendekati sumber suara.

"Hei, sayang. Kenapa menangis?" Sapanya begitu menemukan sesosok bocah berambut biru tua mendekati hitam dengan gaya rambut khas yang mengingatkan dia pada seseorang entah siapa Sakura agaknya lupa. Bocah itu sedang menangis sambil memegangi sekotak eskrim rasa setroberry juga sekantung tomat segar.

"Hiks, hiks," Suara tangisannya bahkan mulai disertai cegukan. Yang menandakan sudah cukup lama bocah kecil itu menangis.

"Es krim. Sasu mau es krim. Hiks…" mendongakkan wajah polosnya yang disertai air mata berderai, bocah kecil itu menunjukkan sekotak es krim di tangannya pada Sakura.

Sedikit terpesona, Sakura sedikit terperangah saat matanya bertatapan dengan bola mata hitam sekelam malam. Terlebih saat melihat pipi montok yang memerah milik bocah itu. Rasa-rasaya, ingin sekali Sakura mencubit pipi chubby itu dengan gemas.

"Ah, adik kecil ingin makan es krim. Lalu, ayah atau ibumu kemana sayang?" seperti tertarik magnet kuat, Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat sembari membelai helaian lembut milik bocah berambut raven itu.

"Tidak ada, tapi aku mau es krim."

"Oke, kakak akan membelikanmu eskrim, tapi dengan syarat berhenti menangis dulu. Mau?"

"Mau… mau… nih, Sasu udah berhenti nangisnya _nee-chan~."_ Dalam sekejap, ekspresi si kecil berambut hitam itu langsung berubah. Mengusap wajahnya yang agak lembab dengan kedua tangannya sedikit kasar.

"Hei, tanganmu nanti kotor. Sasu, namamu Sasu ya?" dengan sabar, Sakura menarik tangan Sasu dan mengusap wajah menggemaskan bocah itu dengan tissue basah yang diambil dari dalam tas.

"Bersihkan pakai ini sayang." Ujarnya lagi.

"Iya neechan… arigatou!"

"Nah, sekarang es krimnya masukin sini dulu ya biar nanti bisa dibayar di kasir sana?" menunjuk trolly yang didorongnya, Sakura meminta Sasu menaruh eskrim dan tomat miliknya kedalam trolly.

"Iyaaa!" melonjak dengan girang, bocah itu menaruh plastic tomatnya dengan wajah bahagia yang membuat Sakura lagi-lagi harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit dua pipi chubby anak bermata gelap sekelam malam itu. Kemudian kaki kecilnya dengan lincah mengekor dibelakang Sakura yang mulai sibuk memilih bahan makanan persediaannya.

Hampir lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura mengajak Sasu kecil ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya.

"Nah, karena Sasu sudah jadi anak yang baik dan penurut. Nih, neechan bagi hadiah." Berdiri di depan Minimarket, Sakura memberikan eskrim dan bungkusan palstik tomat pada Sasu.

"Ah, eskrim!" dengan tergesa, Sasu membuka plastic pembungkus eskrim dengan gambar buah stroberry itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut dengan rakus.

"Enaaak!"

"Sasu, rumahmu dimana? Ayo neechan antar."

Ucapan Sakura tak mendapat sahutan, karena Si kecil Sasu sepertinya mulai terhanyut dalam dunia eksrim di tangannya. Tanpa menunggu balasan lagi, Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasu dan berjalan beriringan. Dengan gaya ceria khas anak-anak, Sasu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Sakura.

Mereka mulai berjalan, dengan Sakura yang mulai sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang asal-usul bocah bergaya rambut mencuat yang khas itu. Hingga tanpa terasa, keduanya sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Saat mau menyebrang, tiba-tiba Sasu melepas genggaman tangan Sakura dan berlari meninggalkan gadis berambut pink pudar itu. Membuat Sakura terkejut dan reflek mengejar Sasu.

"SASU!" teriaknya, sedikit kewalahan dan hampir-hampir sebuah mobil menyerempet tubuhnya. Alhasil, dia menerima teriakan kesal dari si pengemudi.

"Kemana anak itu." Sampai di pinggir jalan, Sakura sedikit celingak-celinguk. Berusaha mencari keberadaan bocah bermata onix itu. "Ya sudahlah… mungkin dia sudah bertemu ibunya." Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya. Hingga matanya menangkap pemadangan yang cukup mengejutkan, seorang anak kecil yang kalau ditaksir posturnya tidak jauh dari Sasu, dan sama-sama berambut hitam namun lebih panjang sedang menyebrang jalan tanpa menyadari di belakangnya sebuah motor besar melaju dengan kencanganya.

Seakan berlomba dengan angin, Sakura berlari kearah bocah itu. Dan jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dengan motor yang melaju kencang dan sepertinya mustahil dia bisa menarik bocah itu menjauh dari jalan raya.

"KYAA!" Sakura berteriak dengan panic. Mendekap bocah berambut hitam panjang itu tanpa peduli nasib keduanya nantinya. Dalam otaknya hanya terbersit pikiran bahwa dia harus menyelamatkan bocah kecil itu.

Sedetik…

Semenit…

Lima menit…

Tapi sakura tidak kunjung merasakan apapun, entah itu sebuah hempasan roda motor atau rasa sakit yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari hantaman kendaraan yang tadi mengancam nasib nyawanya.

"Haruno! Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara seorang pria membuat Sakura membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam erat. Eh, Sakura baru menyadari kalau anak kecil yang tadi dipeluknya sudah lenyap.

"Ah, Bocah itu? Mana dia?" Sakura berdiri dengan panic. Mencari keberadaan bocah yang tadi ditolongnya.

"Bocah yang mana?" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, baru menyadari kalau pria yang tadi menegurnya masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Se—npai… Hyuuga senpai."

"Kenapa berdiri di tengah jalan seperti tadi?" kali ini Hyuuga Neji mempertegas pertanyaannya yang tak juga dijawab oleh Sakura.

"Oh itu, anu… entahlah. Aku bingung." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Masih heran dengan bocah miterius yang tadi ia tolong.

"Kau aneh Haruno… lain kali hati-hati, jangan melamun di jalanan. Berbahaya." Pesan Neji sambil tersenyum tipis, atau mungkin menahan senyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

"Ah… iya senpai. _Arigatou Gozaimazue_ Hyuuga senpai." Dengan wajah merona malu, Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Neji secepat ia bisa.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Panggilan Neji membuat Sakura berbalik dengan wajah bingung. Enam langkah sudah ia meninggalkan pria Hyuuga yang merupakan ketua murid di sekolahnya itu.

"Ini, ketinggalan." Mengangkat plastic belanjaannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh Kami-sama… memalukan." Rutuk Sakura sambil kembali mendekati Neji dengan langkah pelan.

.

.

.

"Ojiisan… ramen satu." Sakura duduk dengan lemas di kedai Ramen milik Paman Teuchi, sebuah kedai sederhana yang ia temukan tidak jauh dari Apartement miliknya tiga hari berselang setelah ia resmi pindah di kompleks yang ia tinggali sekarang.

"Ah iya… ditunggu sebentar." Sahut pemilik kedai dengan ramah, pria setengah baya yang tak pernah meninggalkan senyum di wajah tirusnya yang setiap hari bergulat dengan kuah ramen.

Iseng sambil menunggu, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Lima menit berselang, saat gadis bermata emerald itu sibuk dengan gadget ditangannya, tiba-tia dia tersentak kaget begitu merasakan panasnya kuah menyiram kakinya.

"Ouch… panas!" teriak Sakura, reflek dia berdiri mengibaskan cipratan kuah panas yang mengenai kaki kanannya.

"_Gomenne… gomenne neechan… gomenne_." Seorang anak kecil berambut orange menyala berdiri dengan takut di dahapan Sakura, sepertinya bocah dengan tiga kumis melintang di pipi itulah tersangka utama yang membuat Sakura kepanasan.

"Aku tidak sengaja _neechan_, sungguh!" sebenarnya sakura ingin sekali memarahi bocah ceroboh itu. Tapi, begitu melihat tatapan mata bocah rubah yang sedikit kepayahan memegangi mangkuk ramen itu membuatnya tidak tega. Bola mata sebiru langit cerah itu berkaca-kaca, seperti mendung yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Baiklah… tidak apa-apa adik kecil. Lain kali hati-hati sayang ya." Sakura tersenyum lembut, mengusap rambut orang bocah itu sembari menarik mangkuk ramen milik bocah berusia sekitar 6 tahunan jika ia taksir dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Terima kasih neechan." Cengiran rubah muncul di wajahnya. Akhirnya Sakura duduk menikamati ramennya ditemani celotehan bocah rubah berambut orange cerah itu yang seakan bahan ceritanya tak habis-habis.

.

.

.

Berangkat sekolah kesiangan sepertinya sudah menjadi hal lumrah untuk gadis berambut seperti kelopak bunga Sakura itu. Berlari marathon dari ujung jalan menuju gerbang sekolah adalah sarapan tambahan yang harus Sakura rasakan tiap pagi. Anggap saja olahraga gratis penguras keringat.

"Haruno Sakura!" suara baritone itu menghentikan langkah Sakura, membuat kakinya mengerem mendadak. Dan sialnya, tubuhnya malah terhuyung dan menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Aw…" jerit Sakura mengaduh. Tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab setelah menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-san? Teme! Bantu dia berdiri."

"Hn.."

Sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya. Tanpa ragu, Sakura menanggapinya.

"Ariga—tou…" suara Sakura sedikit tersendat saat menyadari siapa yang membantunya berdiri. Uchiha Sasuke. Oh my god!

"Haruno-san, ini yang ketiga kalinya kau telat dalam seminggu." Menolehkan wajahnya, Sakura mendapati si ketua murid Hyuuga Neji sudah berdiri dengan wajah bengisnya –menurut Sakura.

"Hei… santai Neji. Kita baru masuk sekolah hari ini. Setelah apa yang kita alami di Suna kemarin. Seharusnya kau lebih bisa menikmati hidup _kaichou-sama_." Si pirang orange yang baru disadari keberadaannya oleh Sakura itu, memeluk bahu Hyuuga Neji dengan cengiran lebar penuh rasa syukur.

"Kau setuju denganku Sasu-teme?" tambahnya, menoleh pada si bungsu Uchiha yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Hn… terserah denganmu dobe!"

"Sakura-san, kau boleh pergi. Anggap saja hari ini bonus. Karena kami bisa kembali dengan selamat dan melihat wajah manismu lagi." Goda Naruto seraya melirik sakura. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau modus sekali Teme~! Sudah, lepas itu tangan Sakura." Tambahnya lalu Melepas paksa tangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang bertaut.

"Ah… ehm… arigatou Namikaze-senpai." Sakura beringsut dengan wajah merah. Tak berani menatap wajah tiga pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Dobe! Kau membuatku malu."

"Teme dan kau, Neji. Kalian sama-sama modus." Cela Naruto. Mengejek dua manusia es seantero KHS yang digilai banyak penggemar.

"Apa maksudmu rubah Orange?" tuntut Neji tak terima. Mendengus kesal sambil mengamati kepergian Sakura yang berlari tergesa. Seakan pemilih marga Hyuuga itu tidak rela melepas kesempatan untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan bahkan untuk seorang gadis seperti Sakura.

"Karena Sakura memiliki cirri-ciri yang disebut si Miko yang menolong kita. Jadi, kalian ingin mendekati Sakura dengan menikung dibelakangku. Huh, dasar tukang modus."

"Kau berisik dobe! Dan aku bukan modus." Tanpa memperdulikan celotehan Naruto, bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan dengan gaya khasnya. Dua tangan didalam saku celana dan wajah yang terlihat datar. So cool! Dan ganteng maksimal.

"Kau benar Sasuke, Naruto terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasa. Baka dobe!" timpal Neji mengikuti langkah Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendiri berteman sepi.

"YA! Kalian berdua! TUNGGU AKUUUU!" Jerit Naruto sampai-sampai menggetarkan tembok dan jendela kelas.

.

.

.

Winkk!`~~~

Gyut~~~

BRAK~~~

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam apartement saat Sakura berdiri didepan pintu, memegang kunci, bersiap membuka pintu.

"Apa itu?" sedikit takut, Sakura mencoba menguping. Dari dalam rumah, gadis bermarga Haruno itu bisa mendengar suara berisik seperti jeritan dan teriakan anak-anak.

"Ciaaattt! Kekuatan penuh!"

"Bazoka!"

"Hancur kau monster!"

Bertubi-tubi pukulan mengenai tubuh Sakura begitu ia membuka pintu. Meskipun pukulan anak-anak, tetap terasa nyeri apalagi ia diserang oleh tiga 'monster kecil' secara bersamaan.

"Hye kawan-kawan. Dia bukan monster. Dia neechan eskrim." Salah seorang dari tiga anak kecil yang menyerang Sakura mendadak berhenti begitu ia menyadari kalau mereka salah sasaran.

"Neechan!" teriak ketiganya lalu berebutan menghambur kepelukan Sakura.

"Sasu…" Sakura terkejut begitu mengenali si rambut mencuat.

"Kau, anak kecil yang waktu itu. Dan… rubah kuah ramen." Mendadak Sakura sakit kepala begitu mengenali ketiga bocah hyper aktif itu.

"Neechan, nama neechan. Sakura Haruna ya?" si bocah berambut hitam panjanh mendongakkan kepala, membaca name tag di blazer sekolahnya.

"SAKURA NEECHAAAN! Kami merindukan neechan!" Teriak ketiganya tak kira-kira. Memeluk tubuh Sakura kencang dan teramat sangat. Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa melongo dengan bingung. Oh kami-sama, ada apa sebenarnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah… kupastikan tiga monster itu tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam lagi." Sakura mengunci pintu apartement berkali-kali. Memutar kenop memastikan bahwa pintu rumahnya sudah terkunci rapat.

Terjadi kekacauan tadi malam, saat Sakura harus menghadapi keganasan tiga bocah yang aktifnya menandingi putaran gasing. Dia harus menutup telinga mendengar teriakan dan jeritan suara ketiga monster kecil yang saling bersahutan. Bahkan dia harus bersabar saat menyuruh ketiganya untuk pulang. Dan Sakura tak ambil pusing, begitu jam berdentang sepuluh kali, ia memilih tidur setelah lelah merayu ketiganya untuk segera diantar pulang. Entah jam berapa ketiganya pergi dari rumah. Karena pagi harinya, rumahnya sudah rapid an ketiga monster itu sudah pergi dari rumahnya.

"Haruno!"

"Ohayou Sakura!"

"Hn…"

Mendengar tiga sapaan berbeda, membuat Sakura memutar kepalanya secepat mungkin.

"Ka—kalian!" suara Sakura mendadak gugup. Melihat tiga pemuda dengan gaya rambut berlainan yang sedang mengunci pintu Apartement seperti dirinya.

"Ternyata kita bertetangga! Senangnyaaa!" si Orange rubah melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya. "Neji, Teme! Tetangga kita gadis secantik Haruno Sakura." Sambungnya yang dibalas datar oleh dua sahabatnya.

"Hn…"

"Berisik Naruto!"

"Sakura! Jangan hiraukan dua manusia es itu. Mohon bantuanya ya! Karena kita bertetangga sekarang!"

Dan pagi itu Sakura mendadak terserang stroke saking kagetnya mendapati Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto Uzumaki berdiri didepan pintu apartement mereka yang berjejer rapi disamping apartement Sakura.

"Oh Kami-sama!"

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultra Kids**

**Title : Ultra Kids**

**Author : Vikey91**

**Maincast : Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji.**

**Pairing : Sasu-Saku, Neji-Saku, Naru-Saku.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, humor.**

**Rate : T in this chap.**

**Type : Series**

**Summary :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Mereka mendapatkan kutukan, saat mereka berpikiran mesum atau hentai sedikit. Maka seketika, tubuh ketiganya akan mengecil menjadi sosok anak berusia 6 tahun. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membantu tiga pria idola Sekolah itu agar bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu." Ide dari manga Happy Ice Cream! Happy Reading!**

_**Part 2 : help Us! Please!**_

Suara obrolan penumpang berdengung di sekitar gadis dengan helaian merah jambu yang duduk di dekat jendela itu. Mata sehijau dedaunan miliknya berputar menatap jalan raya yang di lalui bus jaringan sekolah yang ia naiki saat ini.

Sedikit melirik pria raven yang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura, berdecih sebal. Siksaan batin sendiri harus bersebelahan dengan _the most wanted guys_ di sekolahnya. Rasanya, apa yang ia kerjakan selalu terlihat kikuk dan aneh. Mau tertawa ngikik takut dikira kuda. Mau tertawa lebar takut mengundang kawanan lalat masuk. Ah, benar-benar salah tingkah.

Dari arah belakang, Sakura bisa mendengar ocehan Naruto yang duduk di samping Hyuuga Neji. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan seperti apakah Moyes dipecat jika ia kalah melawan The Gunners. Ataukah tragedy pengusiran Ronaldo. Entahlah, gadis pink itu tidak paham sedikitpun. Jangan-jangan Moyes itu salah satu karyawan di pabrik ayah Naruto atau kah Ronaldo itu klien perusahaan property milik tuan Hyuuga yang menunggak kreditan. Semua itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah detak jantungnya yang seakan siap meledak dalam waktu 30 detik.

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

Eh, baru detik ke enam belas. Tapi kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba merasa sakit kepala. Mendadak tubuhnya lemas tanpa ia bisa menahannya, jatuh lunglai di pundak si bungsu Uchiha tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Hei…" samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengar suara panic Uchiha Sasuke.

Deb…

Lalu semuanya terlihat gelap. Hitam. Kelam. Mencekam.

Dimana ini? saat ia berusaha membuka mata, tiba-tiba sinar putih kekuningan memancar dari depan. Membutakan matanya untuk sejenak.

"Sakura!" suara tanpa rupa itu bergema. Kemudian muncul sesosok gadis berkimono hijau dengan rambut pink yang panjangnya bahkan menyentuh lantai. Dan yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget adalah rupa wanita itu mirip bahkan amat mendekati sama. Hanya saja dalam versi dewasa dan terkesan begitu anggun.

"Si-Sia-pa kau!"

"Jangan takut Sakura. Aku leluhurmu." Wanita anggun itu berjalan –oh tidak bahkan kedua kakinya tidak menatapak tanah- mendekati Sakura.

"Leluhurku… apa maksudmu." Beringsut mundur, Sakura menatap wanita itu takut-takut. Tolong jangan makan aku, dagingku pahit. Batinnya memohon.

"Yah, aku Miko yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kuil suci milik Klan Haruno yang sudah berdiri sejak beribu tahun yang lalu."

Sakura terdiam, tak menyahut sedikitpun. Jika ditilik dari rupa wanita ini, sedikit banyak gadis pink itu percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu. Tentang tiga pemuda yang sudah mengotori kesucian kuil leluhur kita." Ada kemarahan yang timbul di wajah cantik sang Miko yang juga berambut merah muda itu.

"Tiga pemuda? Siapa?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu Sakura. Jadi, bersiaplah. Tugas ini cukup berat. Nasib kelangsungan Klan Haruno dan kuil suci ada ditanganmu. Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura!" semakin lama suara anggun sang Miko semakin menjauh, menjauh dan semakin menjauh hanya tinggal sayupan lirih.

"Oh tidak!" hati Sakura mencelos. Serasa terpelanting dalam dimensi waktu. Saat semuanya berubah jadi gelap dan langsung terang dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh tidak!" Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto tersentak saat teriakan Sakura terdengar parau. Gadis yang sedari tadi tak sadarkan diri itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan berteriak sedikit kencang.

"Haruno!"

"Haruno!"

"Sakura!"

Suara tiga pria yang berlainan warna rambut itu terdengar bersamaan.

"Syukurlah!" hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia yang paling merasa terkejut mendapati Sakura tiba-tiba pingsan dan seperti orang yang mengalami _Trance_.

"Sakura-chan! Daijobuo?" entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah merubah panggilannya sok akrab.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura persis orang linglung. Sedikit bingung mendapati dirinya meringkuk dalam dekapan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Biarkan Sakura duduk Teme!" titah Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Dasar Modus." Umpatnya yang untungnya tidak sampai ketelinga Sakura. Namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Sasuke dan Neji yang memiliki pendengaran super sensitive.

"Gomenne!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah malu, baru menyadari posisinya yang sedikit terlihat err –intim. Aji mumpung. Kapan lagi coba bisa merasakan pelukan hangat maskulin seorang PITA (pria idaman wanita).

"Haruno! Apa kau lupa sarapan tadi." Tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Berdiri di samping Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan tatapan penasaran dari penumpang lainnya yang melihat adegan gadis pingsan dan dikelilingi 3 pemuda tampan to the max. Gambaran roman picisan gratis.

"Iie…"

"Sudahlah, karena sudah sadar. Cepat bangun!" usir Sasuke dengan halus, menghela kepala Sakura berpindah dari bahu tegapnya. Namun sejurus kemudian justru tubuh jangkungnya yang bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menoleh lagi. Karena bus sudah berhenti tepat di halte samping gerbang.

"Aku turun Naruto!." Ujar Neji, ikut melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sakura sedikitpun. Membuat gadis Pink yang aslinya cerewet itu meringis tak nyaman dengan kelakuan duo pentolan KIS itu. Apa salah dan dosakau Tuhan! Batin Sakura melankolis.

"Jangan pikirkirkan mereka. Sakura-chan, kau bisa jalan sendiri atau perlu ku gendong." Hanya Naruto yang dengan baik hati menunggu Sakura dan bersikap lebih bersahabat.

"Tidak… Arigatuo Naruto-san!" ujar Sakura lirih. Sedikit tertatih saat ia mencoba berjalan.

"No…no… Naruto-kun. Yah, aku lebih suka panggilan itu." Cengiran lebar Naruto memaksa gadis musim semi itu untuk tersenyum –meringis lebih tepatnya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan!" Pria rubah itu menarik tangan Sakura –memaksa menarik tangan Sakura turun dari dalam bis yang langsung melaju begitu keduanya turun.

Terdengar sederhana memang, berjalan masuk melewati pintu gerbang. Tapi, nyatanya Sakura sedikit cemas mendapati Naruto terus saja merepet. Menyamakan langkahnya dengan senyum –baca, cengiran tak hilang dari bibir. Sedikit menunduk, gadis pink itu berusaha menghindari tatapan penasaran dari siswa-siswi lainnya yang ia yakini sedang mengamati dirinya. Dan, satu hal yang harusnya dicatat oleh pentolan tim sepakbola sekolah itu kalau Sakura tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini karena reflex tubuhnya yang mendadak kikuk saat menyadari ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Yah, pengalamn buruk saat di sekolah dasar dulu cukup memberinya efek jera berlebihan atau yang kerap disebut trauma.

Nafasnya terasa memburu, keringat dingin bercucuran. Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin menggigil mendapati semakin banyaknya pasang mata yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"Na… Naruto" cicit Sakura mengiba. Melepas genggaman Naruto sedikit kasar. Kemudian gadis itu berlari menjauh demi melihat gadis pirang like Barbie melintas tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"INO!" tanpa sadar Sakura mendarat dalam pelukan Ino dengan kasar. Hampir-hampir membuat tubuh keduanya terhuyung.

"Hei… Forehead! Ada apa?" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terkejut bukan main.

"Tolong sembunyikan aku. Tolong!" desaknya tergesa.

"Ya! Ya!" Ino sedikit kewalahan dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Tenang Sakura. Tarik nafas. Bagus, hembuskan perlahan."

Mengikuti saran Ino, Sakura mulai tenang dan kembali normal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" kejar Ino penasaran.

"Panjang Pig, ceritanya sangat panjang. Sepanjang jalan kenanganku denganmu." Melihat cengiran gadis pink itu, artinya Sakura sudah kembali menjadi gadis menyebalkan yang dikenalnya.

Duk!

"Aduh Pig! Kenapa memukul jidat lebar kebanggaanku." Keluh Sakura kesakitan, mendapat hadiah manis dari si pirang Barbie.

"Tadi panic seperti cacing kepanasan yang siap melahirkan. Dan setelah membuatku penasaran, malah bercanda. Kau ini mengesalkan!" Ino ngambek, berjalan dengan bibir mencebik meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei, Ino sayang. Jangan marah ya! Ya! Dan sejak kapan cacing melahirkan. Memangnya kau pernah lihat." Kejar Sakura, berusaha merendengi langkah sahabat karibnya.

"Oke… serius! Suer!" janji Sakura memasang wajah polos begitu melihat pelototan Ino. Sabar Ino, sabar. Orang sabar, disayang pacar. Sahabat pink-mu ini memang kadang aneh. Kalau kata fans Boyband Korea bernama SHINee sih, Sakura mirip leader SHINee bernama Onew. Yah mereka Suka bertindak aneh secara tiba-tiba. Istilah kerennya Sakura sangtae, alias Sakura condition. Dan tolong di catat, Ino ini adalah fans berat maknae SHINee bernama Taemin.

"Ino, sudah hampir masuk. Jadi aku cerita garis besarnya saja ya! Tadi ada insiden memalukan dengan Uchiha senpai Cs. Dan untuk saat ini, tolong sembunyikan aku dari mereka. Terutama Naruto senpai, Pliss."

"Sasuke senpai, Neji senpai dan Naruto senpai? Apa yang terjadi? Tolong cerita dengan jelas Sakura. Ayo!" Ino dalam mode fangirling sangatlah mengesalkan.

"Waktunya tidak cukup. Sebentar lagi bell ber—"

"Tteeettttttttttttttttttttt~~" belum selesai ucapan Sakura, Bell langsung berbunyi. Tepat sekali._ Save by the Bell_.

"Ayo masuk Ino!" Sakura sudah ngacir dan berlari menuju kelas pertamanya.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" lengkingan Ino berhasil menggoyangkan kaca jendela radius 2 kilo meter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, Sakura harus menghela nafas panjang mendapati pintu apartement-nya tak terkunci. Pasti tiga monster itu lagi. Dan sesuai dengan dugaannya memang. Sabar Sakura, orang sabar pacarnya tenar. Ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengelus dadanya yang tidak rata-rata amat. Demi melihat ruang tengah tempat tinggalnya berantakan tak beraturan. Kursi terbalik melintang di jalan. Piring –yang untungnya bukan piring kaca mahal berserakan di lantai. Sapu, pengki dan perkakas dapur lainnya juga terletak tak berdaya di bawah meja.

_**Winkk~~**_

_**Gyutt~~**_

_**Brug~**_

_**Duakkk**_~

Entah suara apa itu. Sakura tak terlalu penasaran. Paling-paling hanya ulah tiga monster kecil misterius yang ia tak tahu dari mana kehadirannya. Andai saja dia tahu, siapa orang tua dari tiga bocah hyperaktif itu. Ingin rasanya Sakura mengadu dan minta ganti rugi sebanyak-banyaknya. Lumayan, siapa tahu bisa untuk beli ponsel baru. Laptop baru dan perkakas elektronik mewah lainnya. Dasar materialistis.

Dengan malas, Sakura menaruh tas dan sepatunya. Tanpa sempat berganti baju, dia mulai memunguti benda-benda yang berserakan dan membereskannya.

"Neechan… Tolong akuuu~!" Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Sakura berlari mencari keberadaan sumber Suara.

"Neechan… Sasu~~! Sasu di sana, Neji juga." Bocah pirang orange yang mengaku dirinya Naru-naru itu memanggil Sakura dengan suara panic dan ketakutan menunjuk keatas menara. Kemudian dia ikut memanjat menyusul dua temannya tanpa menyadari kalau nasibnya akan sama dengan temannya itu.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan diatas sana." Sakura ikut panic, melihat tiga monster kecil itu menangis ketakutan di menara tendon air diatas rooftop yang bisa di capai dari pintu belakang yang akan langsung tersambung dengan tangga panjang.

"Nechaan! Huwaaa~" si rambut hitam Sasu menangis semakin kencang, membuat dua kawannya ikut menangis histeris.

"Niji akan mati kalau jatuh kesana… Hu huuu~"

"Naru juga takut Neechan… Naru tidak bisa turun jadinya!"

Andai saja tidak dalam posisi panic begini. Mungkin Sakura akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi tiga bocah itu. Atau mungkin berkata kalau ini karma untuk ketiganya. Syukurin, karma tuh karma.

"Hei… berhenti menangis. Neechan akan menolong kalian. Tenang yah!" dengan tergesa, Sakura mulai memanjat tangga mini yang menjadi jalan menuju menara tendon air itu. Cukup tinggi ternyata. Sudah terlambat bagi Sakura begitu menyadari ia berada titik tertinggi dari bangunan apartement tempat tinggalnya. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat kawasan distrik Konoha dengan jelas.

"Neechan…!" ketiganya memeluk Sakura serempak. Membuat tubuh gadis itu sedikit terhuyung, menempatkan mereka dalam posisi berbahaya.

"Sasu takut~ hiksss…" rengek salah satu dari mereka.

Memeluk ketiga bocah itu, sakura berusaha menapaki pijakan tangga. Namun , begitu ia melihat kebawah. Timbul perasaan ngeri menyadari betapa tinggi menara ini. sewaktu-waktu, ia bisa saja tergelincir dan jatuh. Lalu, wassalam alias kontraknya di dunia habis. Padahal, ia kan belum pernah punya pacar. Belum menikah, belum punya anak kembar yang lucu. Kalau boleh jujur. Gadis yang maret nanti 17 tahun ini punya obsesi memiliki anak kembar.

"Oh tidak! Aku tidak mau mati muda. _Kami-sama!_ Tolong aku!" Sakura ikut menjerit dan histeris. Membuat tiga monster kecil dalam dekapannya itu semakin memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Tolong!" "Tolong kami!" akhirnya Sakura dan tiga bocah itu bersahutan meminta pertolongan. Padahal, tinggal ia turun membawa satu-persatu dari ketiga bocah itu. Dan masalah selesai. Dan nantinya fanfict ini juga ikut selesai. Dasar author naïf! Eh salah. Dasar Sakura naïve.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang berhembus. Membawa kelopak bunga Sakura yang berwarna pink cerah. Aneh, dari mana datangnya kelopak ini. tidak ada pohon Sakura di rooftop ataupun dekat apartement ini. bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, meski masih diliputi kecemasan akan nasib stastusnya 'mati muda' yang mulai terbayang di benaknya.

_**Wuuusssshhh~~**_

Angin dingin semakin kencang berhembus. Kemudian muncul sosok wanita dengan kimono yang sudah berganti pink (ternyata makhluk mistis ini fashionable juga ternyata, batin Sakura) dan rambut pink yang persis dirinya dalam versi dewasa. Seperti wanita dalam mimpinya.

"Sakura… jangan takut!"

"Aku tidak takut. Siapapun dirimu, bisakah kau menolongku dulu." Memberanikan diri, Sakura berusaha bernegosiasi. "Setelah menolongku, kau boleh melakukan apa saja. Menakutiku, memarahiku tapi asal jangan membawaku ke alammu. Aku masih ingin menjadi manusia." Tambahnya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tiga anak kecil yang sepertinya mulai sedikit tenang. Mungkin mereka pikir akan datang bala bantuan, tidak menyadari kalau wanita dewasa itu kemungkinan besar adalah hantu. Ah, anak-anak ini polos sekali, Pikir Sakura.

"Nyonya hantu, bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Jangan panggil aku hantu, cantik begini di bilang hantu. Dasar generasi penerus tak sopan." Wanita cantik itu memasang wajah kesal tapi lucu. "Aku ini arwah leluhurmu baka!"

"Bachan, Arwah dan hantu itu sama. Cuma beda dikit." Neji yang tadinya ketakutan, ikut bersuara. Keliahatan sekali kalau Neji terlihat lebih dewasa dan jenius disbanding dua rekannya. Tidak seperti Sasu yang manja atau naruto yang cerewet dan kadang suka lama.

"Hantu? Sasu takut hantu. Huwaaaa~~~ Neechaaan!"

"Naru juga takut hantu, tapi kenapa hantunya cantik." Timpal Naruto takut tapi penasaran, mengintip dari balik pelukannya.

"ISh… kalian berisik! Mendokusai! Aku bukan hantu." si Miko mendadak OOC. Membuat sakura menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Jadi, Nyonya bukan hantu. Bisakah kau menolongku?" gadis musim semi itu kembali merasa takut akan posisinya diatas menara.

"Ah, terserah kalian memanggilku apa." Si Miko akhirnya pasrah. Memasang wajah serius dan anggunnya kembali. Berusaha incharacter. "Jadi Sakura, dengarkan baik-baik. aku akan menceritakan tentang akar masalah ini."

"Tiga anak kecil dalam pelukanmu itu, sebenarnya mereka teman sekolahmu. Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Ketiganya mendapatkan kutukan karena berani memasuki kawasan Suci kuil leluhur kita di Suna dan mengintip saat ada ucapara penyucian Miko. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka juga melihat tubuh telanjang sang Miko dan berpikiran mesum." Kembali sang Miko itu menghela nafas untuk mentralisir emosinya yang kembali memuncak mengingat peristiwa kelam 2 minggu yang lalu itu.

"Lalu…" sahut Sakura mulai penasaran. Sedikit melirik Sasu, Neji dan Naruto yang mulai tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Mereka dikutuk akan menjadi anak kecil berusia 6 tahun saat mereka berpikiran mesum atau hentai tentang wanita. Dan kau harus mencium pipi mereka agar bisa kembali ke wujud asli ketiga. Kau paham Sakura?"

"Pa—paham… tapi, Ci—cium?" pipi Sakura sedikit memerah dan terasa panas. Jadi, tiga monster ini adalah pemuda incaran di sekolahnya. Sedikit tidak percaya sebenarnya, tapi akhirnya ia ingat dimana pernah melihat gaya rambut Sasu kecil ini. karena memang rambut Sasu hampir sama atau memang sama dengan rambut spike ala pantat ayam kakak kelasnya yang terkenal dingin itu. Dan ah, Neji juga Naru memiliki kesamaan fisik dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto kakak kelasnya. Ini adalah kesempatannya menjitak kepala Neji yang hampir menghukumnya kemarin. Mentang-mentang Kaichou-sama.

"Masalah menjitak itu gampang." Ucapan Miko yang juga berambut Pink itu menghentikan niat Sakura. "Yah, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." Lagi, wanita anggun itu menyuarakan pikiran Sakura. Ah, seandainya aku bisa seperti dia. Pasti menyenangkan. Batin Sakura mulai mengkhayal "Tolong focus Sakura. Sekarang, cium pipi mereka agar mereka bisa menolongmu turun dari situ."

Dengan sedikit cemberut, karena khayalannya di potong. Sakura mulai mencium pipi Neji, Sasu dan Naru bergiliran. Dan setelah selesai, tiba-tiba muncul asap putih menyelimuti tubuh ketiga bocah itu. Diringi angin kencang menerpa tubuh Sakura, membuat dia oleng dan kakinya terpeleset pijakan.

_Plopp!_

Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam pantat ayam muncul dengan gaya melayang.

_Plopp!_

Giliran pemuda bermata seterang bulan dengan rambut hitam panjang.

_Plopp!_

Terakhir, pemuda dengan kumis kucing melintang di pipi dan rambut orang cerah. Muncul sambil menjulurkan tangannya kebawah. Menangkap tubuh Sakura sepertinya.

"Aaaaaah…..!" jeritan panjang Sakura menggema. Dia merasa terbang, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menarik bahunya disusul pinggang dan kakinya.

Brukkk!

Semuanya menggelap. Sebelum pingsan Sakura bisa melihat bayangan samar tiga pemuda dengan badan tegap terbang melayang bagai malaikat biru, hitam dan Orange yang turun dari langit. sepertinya aku benar-benar mati muda. Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhm… air…" Sakura membuka matanya, mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Air, Naruto ambilkan air." Gadis itu mendengar suara baritone tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sedikit melayangkan pandangan, Sakura mengenali wallpaper dinding yang berhias gambar dedaunan segar berwarna hijau muda dan paduan warna cerah lainnya. "Ini dikamar. Yang tadi pasti Cuma mimpi." Gumamnya lagi.

Masih mengedarkan pandangan, Sakura berusaha duduk. Dan pada saat itulah ia baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang duduk di depan meja belajarnya, pemuda berambut hitam khas pantat ayam.

"Ka—kau.." Ucapan Sakura tertelan lagi, demi melihat Hyuuga Neji dan Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya. Bergabung dengan Sasuke lalu berjalan beriringan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Apa… ada apa? Kenapa kalian?" dengan takut, Sakura menaikkan selimut ditubuhnya.

"Iya Sakura, kau tidak bermimpi. Anak-anak itu, yah sedikit malu mengatakannya. Tapi memang mereke bertiga adalah kami." Rekor, ucapan terpanjang Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah didengar Sakura. Ditambah lagi senyum tipis yang hinggap di wajah sempurna miliknya.

"Sedikit merepotkan memang. Tapi, sepertinya kita harus bekerja sama." Timpal Neji seraya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura dengan santai diikuti 2 rekannya.

"Aku bersyukur karena gadis itu adalah kau Sakura-chan." Imbuh Naruto seraya mengulurkan gelas ketangan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Mohon bantuannya ttebayo! Sepertinya, Aku akan sering berpikiran mesum mulai saat ini. aku suka dicium Sakura-chan…" Naruto tertawa nista. "Dan Sakura-chan! Celana dalammu bagus yah, putih berenda. kawaiii" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosa.

"NARUTOOO!" tangan Sakura sudah bersiap memukul kepala rubah Orange itu.. tapi sayang…

_**Psshhhht…**_

Tubuh Naruto diliputi asap putih dan langsung bertransformasi menjadi Naruto versi mini.

"Saku Neechan…" panggilnya dengan suara manja khas anak-anak.

"BAKA DOBE!" Sasuke memukul pantat Naruto kecil geram. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya merona dengan pipi bersemu pink.

"Sial, Naruto Baka kau membuatku berpikiran-"

_**Psshhhhtttt….**_

Dan Sasuke ikut berubah menjadi versi enam tahun disusul Neji tak lama kemudian.

"APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN! HENTAIII" tak peduli kalau yang ia pukul adalah anak kecil. Sakura marah sekaligus malu menyadari apa yang membuat mereka berubah seperti ini. mereka melihat celana dalamku. Ah, memalukan!

"ITTAIII…. HUWAA~~" "Neechaan Nakal!~~" "ITTAI…" ketiganya menangis histeris merasakan pukulan Sakura yang membuahkan benjolan kecil di kepala.

"OH KAMI-SAMA!" keluh Sakura emosi.

Dan hidup Sakura akan semakin rumit mulai saat ini.

_**Bersambung lagi kawand!**_

_**Terima kasih untuk responnya di chapter 1 kemarin, yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow terutama Nge-review maaf kalau lanjutannya lama. Saya mendadak terserang virus U-19 lovely complex. Gara-gara keasyikan nonton Ilham Udin Dkk, jadi lupa melanjutkan fict debutan ini. hehehe. Dan taraaa, semoga teman-teman masih berkenan membaca fict lawak ini; yups, ternyata meninggalkan cirri khas lawak gagal itu susah. Sudah terlanjur melekat dengan imej author gaje yang hoby melawak tapi tidak lucu. Jadi dimaklumi kalau fict-nya aneh ya salahkan saja Naruto-nya jangan sayaaaa. Oke, sedikit curhat. Obsesi sebenarnya kenapa aku ambil cerita dari manga Happy ice cream karena sebenarnya penasaran dengan ending ceritanya. Sumpah, aku ga tahu endingnya Sakurako dengan siapa dan sesjujurnya aku lupa nama tokoh yang cwo'nya itu Misaki atau siapalah dia (yang di English translet namanya jadi Heanvenly Emperor dan aku males baca teks inggrisnya. Wkwkw), aku suka sifat dia mirip Sakura. Makanya Cuma bisa nebak-nebak jalan ceritanya, lawong Cuma baca dua episode itupun di nakayoshi pinjeman. #gak modal banget. Dari pada penasaran sendiri, mending bikin ending versi sendiri. Ahaha. Tadinya juga mau bikin versi SHINee dengan tokoh Kim Hyuna, Choi Minho, Kim Kibum dan Lee Taemin. tapi udah keburu kenal sama nih lapak (baca, naruto FFnet). Oke minna, udah kepanjangan. Eh, ada satu lagi. Aku biasanya spesialis FF remake. Artinya aku sering meremake manga, Drama menjadi FF dengan tokoh SHINee. Sekarang mencoba peruntungan di Fandom naruto. Siapa tahu ada yang mau ngasih ide manga atau Drama TV (Korea/japan etc.) boleh tuh buat Happy reading yah! Selamat menikmati.**_

_**Review Again Please!**_

_**Arigatou Minna!**_


End file.
